BloodLust
by syallow
Summary: The new Vongola ring has discovered; a Typhoon Ring. New ring, new guardian. Yumeragi Azusa, a weapon expert, turns out to fit the position. TsunaOC & HibariOC. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

A/N: The **REWRITTEN **version of BloodLust. I hope it's clearer and more readable than before. And, if you read this, **REVIEW** please.

Disclaimer: I **do not own** KHR like Amano Akira owns it all. **Azusa Yumeragi **is restrictively **mine**.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

Nobody would have ever thought about this matter. The prestigious Vongola had been miscalculating the history. Their fate changed when something new had discovered and almost forgotten. The new Vongola ring. Typhoon Flame Ring attributes was discovered next to the grave of the Vongola Primo, Giotto. A note was written by him in a little box which contained the Typhoon Ring.

_Someday, something will endanger the Vongola. Coherent, intelligent and strong-willed are required to hold this ring. _

**Sicily, Italy 03.15 pm**

The small hitman read the note carefully as he stood before the 9th Vongola Boss. His tiny figure jumped to the nearest sofa he could reach. His palm rested under his chin. The 9th sighed and turned his chair to the window. All of the glory and welfare that Vongola had been sticking on to had failed to uncover this matter at the first time. Why Giotto would bury the 8th Vongola ring? Who's going to endanger Vongola that would make the 8th Vongola ring so important? And most importantly, who would be qualified fill the position of the Typhoon Ring? All these questions flowed into both minds of the old mafia boss, the 9th and Reborn, the tiny black-suited hitman.

"All I ever know that there are only 7 rings," Vongola Nono's voice sounded so despair, "Even if there is one person who could fit the position, it would be dangerous since no one has ever used that ring."

There was a moment of silence in the room. No one had started any conversation after 9th hopeless statement. Reborn once again reached the 9th desk and stood before him as the Vongola Nono turned his chair to face Reborn.

"Do you have someone in mind to fit the position?" the old man figured Reborn's mind.

"I have someone that qualifies the requirements of the Typhoon Ring," Reborn paused, "I will call her."

---

**Wisconsin, North America 07.00 pm **

It was a dark hazy night; a brown-reddish girl sipped the last drip of her coffee. Her soles were tapping as she waited for someone to appear. And no, not to have a date with neither to enjoy coffee together. If she had any choice, she would never want to wait for anything including _this_ person. Not long after she was about to leave the coffee shop, a guy with a blonde messy hair appeared before her. _The Bucking Horse, Dino._

"I'm very sorry, Azusa. Am I late?"

The girl reached for his collar and gripped it strongly, showing her anger in her grey orbs. Then she sighed heavily and shoved him away.

"How come you apologized before you asked if you are late or not!?"

"S-sorry... Anyway, we have to leave soon, pack up your belongings."

Azusa crossed her arms, "Wait a minute. Reborn didn't tell me anything about leaving!" Reborn did tell her about the Vongola Ring matter, but she didn't expect to leave her country. As the youngest U.S. Marine soldier, she played an important role for the country. She shoved her bangs away from her face a few times. The decision was too quick; she didn't even have the time to decide.

"Dino, I can't leave…" Azusa pleaded. Dino smiled and cupped Azusa's cheek. Her expression didn't change.

"Don't worry, Azusa-_chan_. I will negotiate with your department," Dino kissed her forehead. Azusa pissed at how Dino always treated her like a little sister. "You can ask Romario to help you packing."

The slim-figured girl nodded and went inside the black limousine as Dino followed her in the back. Romario started the car and drove them on the way to the airport. Azusa had been spacing out at the window. If I could just turn down the offer, she thought. But she couldn't. Nobody could ever refuse a demand from the World's most powerful mafia, which is the Vongola. The choice was in her hand, and Vongola was so cruel that they left her only one choice.

Azusa glanced at the message that she received from Reborn a few hours ago. She rested her head at the comfortable black leathered sofa. Her life changed just in a few hours. She had been a Marine for two years, which was very honored for such a young age. Dino stared at her sympathetically as he patted Azusa's hair. The pissed off girl glared at him.

"Look at the bright side. Maybe, with all the training in Japan later, you could overcome your weakness right? It wasn't a bad choice. Plus, Reborn may help you recover from it." Dino's voice was soothing enough to make Azusa face him. For the first time in a very uneasy situation, she smiled calmly.

"Hmph, well, not too bad indeed."

Because, all she ever wanted is to omit her troublesome weakness. The _demon_ within her.


	2. Impression

**[A/N] So many work, so little time. I've been doing my last project for my art course. Ah, by the way, I think my writing style is kind of different from now on. I prefer third person view rather than first person. Oh well, this is the first meeting between the Typhoon Guardian and The Sky. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Azusa Yumeragi and the Typhoon Ring. Made it up. KHR is owned by Amano Akira. Thank you.**

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**-First Impression-**

* * *

It was a delightful morning at the Vongola Decimo's dwelling. Sawada Tsunayoshi slept so deeply until a bell rang abruptly. He got up and went downstairs as quick as a turtle. The bell rang for several times. Who rang the bell so early in the morning? Tsuna thought before he opened the door. There was a gorgeous girl stood in front of him. Her eyes were beautiful as a cat. Her brown-reddish long hair fell to her chest. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, layered by a red tartan vest and a perfectly fitted grey jeans. Every man on Earth would fall for her instantly, including Tsuna.

Tsuna's cheek flustered. He did swore to himself not to see other girls behind Kyoko's back, but this girl he met was a total beauty compared to Kyoko. Not to mention that her chests were slightly bigger than average…

"The name is Yumeragi Azusa. Does Reborn live here?" The girl's voice broke the silence. The spiky-haired boy blinked and grinned nervously.

"Y-yeah," He paused, "Are you happen to be the new guardian?"

The girl nodded. Tsuna guided her into the living room and told her to wait there. He left her and went upstairs to find Reborn's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Azusa's grey orbs filled with worries and an unstable emotion within her. She wasn't interested in Vongola Ring, or the Vongola itself. She remembered when Reborn had bargained her to be the Typhoon Ring holder then he would erase her weakness from her life _forever_.

Suddenly, a familiar tiny man approached her as the spiky-haired boy walked to his side. Azusa smiled lightly. She bowed respectfully to the greatest hitman tutor. Reborn patted her hair softly and smirked.

"Azusa, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola Boss. Tsuna, this is Yumeragi Azusa. She has helped me several times to annihilate groups of delinquents back in Italy. Azusa also joins the U.S. Marine force. She is a year older than you are." Reborn's words were obviously full of praise and amusement. Tsuna looked at Azusa with awe. He found her quite amazing as a Reborn's acquaintance. And yet, she was so young to be a Marine. He wondered how she managed to join the Marine at such a young age.

"It's an honor meeting you, Vongola Decimo." Azusa's voice was soft and translucent. Her face was firm and determined. She knew that they wouldn't let her down. They _would _make her _demon_ disappear. Azusa smiled calmly as she was guided to Tsuna's room.

***

Tsuna's room was simple yet very strange for a teen boy like him. It was Azusa's first impression when she stepped into his room. A teen boy should at least has posters of bands, games or big boobies girls all over his room. Tsuna's room simply offered a single bed with a monotone rug underneath, a clean desk full with comics and notes, a very ordinary wardrobe across the desk, and lastly a regular size TV with a playstation on top.

"Your room is something," Azusa muttered quietly.

"I'll…take that as a compliment," Tsuna implied. He walked to his wardrobe and took out a sleeping bed-like then threw it on the floor, beside his bed. He turned to Azusa which was still wandering around the room. She startled as Tsuna's hand tapped her right shoulder.

"I'll sleep on the _tatami_. You may use my bed," Tsuna's delicate finger pointed at the sleeping bad. Azusa raised her eyebrow. She shook her head and sat on the _tatami_ right away. She suddenly shoved Tsuna away from the sleeping bag. "Ah, Yumeragi-san, that's my…"

Tsuna's words stopped as Azusa's eyes glared at him. Tsuna was almost jumped by her sudden attitude. Who was the girl he met earlier? Her body language was also changed; her sitting position now reminded Tsuna of an _Ojou_. Her beauty might stay, but her eyes went deadly.

"Heh, let me tell you something. First off, do not call my last name and vice versa. I don't have the tradition to do such a thing. Secondly, how dare you trade your bed with your guest! Use what has belonged to you. Do not symphatize me because I'm a woman. You hear me, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped, "Yes."

"What is my name again?"

"Yumera- Azusa, it's Azusa!"

Azusa sighed and her expression went back normal again. She hated how she is easily irritated by people around her. She calmed herself down and proceeded to the _tatami_. She stared at Tsuna's frightened face. Azusa reached for his face. Her soft fingers brushed Tsuna's flustered cheek. Tsuna was surprised by her sudden act. She was so unpredictable, Tsuna thought.

"You remind me of Dino," Azusa grinned,"You two are alike somehow."

Tsuna's eyes widened. She wasn't the first one who said that. He remembered that Reborn also told him the same thing. Could she be Dino's girlfriend? Tsuna tapped his cheeks that were burning hot repetitively. If she is really Dino's girlfriend, then he…No! Why would he be jealous for? He had a crush for a popular girl in his school, Kyoko Sasagawa, for a long time. He would not see another girl than her. In fact, he had lots of opportunities to meet and talk to her since he saved her from the lion attack at the zoo. Tsuna realized that Azusa had fallen asleep. He had been spacing out lately. He held his urge to touch her. But then, he snapped himself and went out searching for Reborn.

***

"Reborn, why did you choose Azusa?" Tsuna blurted his question that had been racing through his mind. They were both sitting on the couch, across each other.

"Simply, she required the qualification of being the Typhoon Ring," Reborn answered without looking at Tsuna. He was busy cleaning his tiny gun.

"Qualification?"

"Yes," Reborn paused, "Coherent, intelligent and strong-willed."

"I can tell by her face…" Tsuna gave him a nervous smile.

"Actually, I'm running out of choices back then. I just couldn't think of anybody else.

"But remember Tsuna, although she is very strong, Azusa has a weakness that could bring us all down too." Reborn's voice went into a serious tone. Tsuna could feel tense surrounding both of them. A weakness that could bring the whole Vongola down?

"W-what is it Reborn?"

….

"High bloodlust."


	3. Bruised

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the subscription! I love you! :D Sorry for the wait, I just got ill and away from computers for days.**

* * *

**BloodLust**

**A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Bruised**

* * *

Vast cloud scattered in the light blue sky. It was too early in the morning to rain. Namimori was as silent as ever, not including the Namimori High School. Murmurs and whispers merged as the two figures entered the school gate. They didn't worry about the black cloud anymore. Their eyes were glued to the girl's presence. The girl was no other than the seductive Yumeragi Azusa. Her beautiful grey eyes scanned the community. Her long slender legs were envied by every girl in the area.

"Tsuna, why are these people staring at me?" She murmured as she stroked her bangs that were slightly blocking her eyes. Tsuna looked at her in disbelief. _Do you know that you are such a beauty?_

"Well, I guess they admire the new student's look?" Tsuna tried to compliment her looks without being too obvious. But there was one thing he hadn't known about her: **she is an easily flattered person.**

"Ah, eh, r-really? I am admired?" She grinned widely as a soft red pastel marked on her cheeks. Tsuna nodded nervously. He had been always nervous being around Azusa. Her grin…

So beautiful that he could die instantly.

***

Tsuna went inside the administration room and told Azusa to look around the school. He sat on the sofa and filled the application form for a new student. The school bell rung. He sighed. This could be counted as tardiness for him.

"Well, filling an application can be an excuse…"

His eyes grew wide. He slammed his application form to the floor and headed outside to see Azusa. _She's gone_, he thought. Tsuna tapped his forehead. His eyes filled with horror and fright.

"I haven't told her about _him_!" Then he ran through the hallway in search of Azusa.

***

Azusa walked around the hallway, bored. There wasn't any interesting thing that caught her eyes. She yawned loudly that a class near her stopped their activity. The students jutted their heads to the window. The old-man-teacher raised his eyebrow. She quickly dashed bashfully away from the hallway. First day of school, she was already known as a Big-Yawner. It's not her fault that she got bored of the School, right?

She huffed heavily; knowingly she was far enough from the class. Azusa ended up in front of a strange room. The dark aura emerged from the room had enough given her creeps. Just as a cat, she was too curious. The door was already opened. She wanted to take a peek of what was inside the room. It was a very dynamic room and a kind of…'lux'. Her pupils dilated as her eyes met an unusually handsome figure sitting on the desk in front of her.

The boy's eyes narrowed and stood in front of her. His uniform was too proper to be called a "delinquent". His messy hair raised the level of 'hotness' within him. Azusa blushed madly. She stumbled back as her knees felt weak. The boy frowned at her and pulled a pair of metallic object, gripped in his hands. Azusa noticed that it were _tonfas_, which cops in America used to discipline teenagers in the streets.

"Kimi dare?" A low tone escaped from his lips. Azusa eyed him carefully, _this boy sure is dangerous, _she thought.

"I won't repeat the question; Who are you?" He forced the last three words.

"Azusa, about to enroll here," Azusa implied firmly.

"I see you wearing Namimori High uniform is not 'about to enroll here'. You are officially Namimori High student and you're going to be punished for your lateness," his voice was sharp and monotone.

"Yo, Mr. Tsuna gave this to me so I could start the school crap already. Don't blame me for being 'late', he hasn't registered me yet! If you friggin' excu-" Before she could finished her words, she was pinned to the wall with a tonfa suffocate her throat. She eyed him with hatred. He was hot, but also annoying. He was too close, she could feel his breath.

"Don't use that tone on me, Herbivore. And my name is Kyouya Hibari," Hibari swung his tonfa and hit Azusa's stomach. She choked. Blood dripped from her lips to Hibari's shirt.

"Fuck! What the hell are you thinking, moron!" Azusa threw a powerful punch to Hibari's face. He stumbled back and touched his bruised cheek. Azusa caressed her stomach. It was such a pain; she hoped that she could bare it. _I'll kill this guy_, Azusa thought.

Hibari tightened the grip on his tonfas. He prepared himself for a real battle. This girl made a wrong choice to battle him, or wasn't she? But then he recalled to what Azusa had said earlier. She did mention about Tsuna.

"So you're Sawada's acquaintance? You must be strong then. Let's settle this," he smirked. At last, he felt that there was someone to entertain him.

"You are damn right, pipe-boy," Azusa felt confidence rushed through her body. There was nothing more entertaining than a real fight.

***

The hallway strangely felt so quiet. The thumping of the spiky haired boy's sneakers ascended. Then he stopped abruptly, trying to catch his breath. Not far from his current position, a door from a familiar room was opened wide. Too wide for the chairman would open the door. Tsuna's curiosity dragged his feet inside the room. His pupils couldn't get any more wider. He rubbed his eyes to reassure his vision. It was worthless. He felt his feet crumbling.

**The scene**: Azusa's feet landed on Hibari's crotch.

Tsuna wanted to scream. It should've been Hibari's voice, but he felt like he was on Hibari's position. Hibari stood, frozen. Azusa dropped a sweat. _Oh dear Lord, I didn't mean to. _

Not long after silent moment had passed, Hibari's body fell to the floor. He groaned hardly. Azusa heard a swearing from Hibari's groan. She grinned when seeing Hibari's in pain. Azusa's look was a mess. It was a damn real fight, anyone could tell. Her shirt was ripped badly, but gladly her bra was still hidden beneath the layer. Bruises covered her white-tanned skin. The same goes for Hibari. Azusa straightened her joints as she went out from the room. Tsuna looked at her amused, _how could she stay calm?_

"Tsuna, I don't feel good," Azusa muttered without looking.

"L-let's head home then." Without asking, Tsuna helped Azusa walked. He glanced at Azusa's hand that kept rubbing her stomach. Deep in his heart, Tsuna hoped if he was just as brave as anyone else, he would blame Hibari for this.


	4. Temptation

**[A/N] I thank those who has written reviews for me :) You know that I appreciate all of you, and OF COURSE LOVE YOU ALL FANGIRLS (or boys, maybe?). **

**I was having the busiest months ever! I've got to study hard for my national exam :0. Now I'm waiting for the result, prayers for me ;D**

**And keep up with my story, kay? Cause I've been planning many things here. **

* * *

**BloodLust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Temptation**

* * *

**  
**

"_Blood…The taste of this red fluid is sure a tempting one… "_

A voice echoed through Azusa's head. It seemed very familiar to her.

"_S...Stop it," _She pleaded. She found herself tied by an unseen object. Or force. There were no walls or borders. It was just a white space without end.

"_Don't you want it?"_

It was her voice. Hers!

"_I never-"_

"_Oh, don't you _need _it?"_

"_Stop! I don't want anything from you"_

"'You'_? Who are you referring to?"_

_Who…Who are you?! _

A naked figure floated in front of her. Not even a single article of cloth found on the girl's body. Her long hair covered her woman parts. And she recognized the face of the girl. Too well to be recognized. A refine skin touched her cheeks. A devil smirk made on her face.

"_I am 'you'"_

----

"NO!!!"

Azusa's scream broke the silence in the night. Not a scream when you found a roach passing by. It was a very horrifying scream. She had to hold the urge of needing blood. Her tears crowded on her eyes. She panted heavily. She was scared. The delicate fingers tightened in her hair. A sudden feeling of being weak rushed through her head. _What kind of curse is this_, she thought desperately.

A door opened abruptly, revealing a short boy stood in front of the door. Tsuna's face was obviously filled with worry. Her scream must have awakened the whole neighbor. Azusa looked up at the young figure across. Her eyes were flooded with tears, and so did her hands.

"Azusa?! W-what happened?"

Before he could solve his puzzled mind, a weight landed on his torso. His feet lost his balance. Eventually both of them fell to the floor. Tsuna felt the impact of her chest. Shades of red were made all over his face. Azusa buried her face to Tsuna's chest. Her body jumped as she sniffed repetitively. Her tears were running down to her cheeks. Hearing her fragile voice, she was utterly in despair. The boy underneath her grimaced then glanced at her eyes. Azusa's grey orbs reflected a paranoia that was building from her spine. Inaudible sounds escaped from her lips as her body trembled.

"T..tsuna…I..I'm afraid…" Azusa said as she leaned away from Tsuna. She bent her knees then buried her face with her both arms. No, she didn't want to look awful in front of Tsuna. She tried to be away from Tsuna as possible. It was the most embarrassing moment she has ever encountered. Her dark side was discovered by someone who's weaker-

A sudden grip circled around her shoulders. It was warm. No more tears neither cries. Those were all ended as Tsuna embraced her lightly. Azusa noticed how nervous Tsuna was.

"There is…a demon inside me," Azusa finally spoke up after moments had passed. Her fingers clutched at Tsuna's T-shirt. Each bit of those five letters pierced her ears. D-E-M-O-N.

"DEMON? What do you mean 'demon'?" Tsuna almost shouted as he whispered. He reminisced at what Reborn has mentioned before about her 'high blood lust'.

"…If I see blood, I'll get lustful of it. It would draw the 'other me' to obtain it no matter how, even it means murdering." Azusa sighed heavily, then continued, "But, I would be back to normal after _she_ feels satisfy enough." Pathetic, she thought. It's so pathetic to look _pathetic _in front of the sloppy, stupid and coward Tenth.

"O-okay I understand," Tsuna muttered. "If you're still uncomfortable, you could sleep in my room." Azusa nodded in agreement then went into his room. Tsuna's cheek flushed so red. Thank God that it's dark enough to hide his boiled face.

Tsuna went into his bed as Azusa tried to make herself comfy on the tatami. When Tsuna turned his back against Azusa, unknowingly to him, Azusa turned to face Tsuna's back and whispered softly...

"Thank you."


	5. Welcome to Vongola

**[A/N] I thank Cassie M. M. for her eagle eyes and her review about boys ;) And all of you readers who wishes me good luck for my exam result! It's on 7th May! *Heart pounding fast* **

**I hope I didn't ruin anything in this story, the next episode will be epic! **

* * *

**BloodLust**

**A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fan fiction**

**-Welcome to Vongola-**

**

* * *

**

Birds were chirping beautifully. The morning breeze emerged instantly as Tsuna opened the window in his room. The sunlight fell right on Azusa's eyes. She covered her face in a reflex, and turned herself against the sunlight. Something's strange, she thought. Azusa groped the surface which seemed very familiar. It was cold and hard, most definitely not a _tatami_.

"Ohayou, Yumer…err Azusa.

"You were so…um _energetic_ in your sleep." Tsuna muttered nervously. Azusa realized she was on the floor, plus she drooled on it. Okay, that just crushed her image as a 'perfect beauty'. While Tsuna hadn't notice the 'island of saliva' on the floor, she wiped it off quickly with her T-shirt. Then, she glanced at the red mark on Tsuna's chin. It was horribly bruised.

"Who did this to you?!" Azusa touched and checked Tsuna's chin. It was definitely a punch. Tsuna smiled, "Like I said…You were so energetic."

After a very hard process on her dull brain, she bowed to him and smashed her head to the floor a few times. Azusa groaned as Tsuna pull her shoulders and straightened her posture.

"Y-you don't need to apologize! It's an accident!"

Azusa grinned. She recalled her dreams last night. Yes, she dreamed about the tonfa-bastard. Maybe that what had brought her anger to her sleep? She felt sympathy for Tsuna to have that bruise.

"Tsuna, do you happen to know that bas- I mean the tonfa guy? I remember his name is like Hiba-hiba something…"

"Oh, his name is Hibari Kyouya. You shouldn't mess with him in the first place!"

"Well, I guess it's too late now." She smirked at him.

"HIIEE! He is definitely going to kill us, both!" Tsuna clutched at his own hair. Azusa shook her head. Tsuna trembled as if he didn't want to go to school, "He is the head prefect of Disciplinary committee. You gotta be careful with him!"

Azusa stared at his frantic mode. What's gotten into him?

The second day at school wasn't bad at all. Azusa was put into the same class as Tsuna's, 1-B. The teacher was a little bit scared of her. She tried to be known as 'a gentle woman', but she eavesdropped at a conversation between guys while she was introducing herself to the class.

"Whoa, she's a hottie," the short haired guy whispered.

"Definitely **C**!" The other guy giggled.

In a swift moment, Azusa threw her left shoe to the guy's face. He surely talked about my _breasts_, she thought. Kanzaki-sensei, the homeroom teacher, stared at her with his jaw dropped. The boy, whom she threw on, fell to the floor and fainted. Blood scattered from his nose. Azusa sighed and took the shoe that wandered to someone's desk. The silver-haired boy stared at her. His right eyebrow rose, then he looked at Tsuna.

"Boss, is she the girl Reborn had talked about?"

So Reborn already informed all the members of Vongola? Azusa thought deeply. The way the silver-haired man called Tsuna was the way a right-handed would say. Tsuna nodded and smiled at Azusa. No longer after Kanzaki-sensei got his jaw back, he told Azusa to sit next to a smiling good-looking guy.

"Nice to meet you, Yumeragi-san!" The guy grinned.

"Please, call me Azusa," Azusa smiled at him.

"Okay, Azusa-chan." Azusa was a little irritated with the suffix '-chan'. She soothed herself not to punch this guy. He was too cute to be punched anyway. Then he extended his lean-muscular arm to her, "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me anyway you want."

"Great…to meet you, Takeshi," Azusa shook his hand nervously.

Lessons had passed. She couldn't count how many times she glanced at Yamamoto. Well oh well; cute boys are irresistible aren't they? Her daydream was cut by the waving of Tsuna's hand. Tsuna asked Azusa to have a lunch with them, since she hadn't made any friends yet. She nodded and looked at Tsuna's right-hand. The silver-haired boy had been giving her a glare since Azusa first met him.

"Ah, Azusa. This is Gokudera Hayato. He is one of the Vongola too." Tsuna introduced Azusa while they were eating at the rooftop.

"Yo, Hayato." She waved at him when she was busy chewing the sushi. This was the first time that Azusa ever ate _sushi_.

"Tch, don't call me 'Hayato' woman!" He hissed. Azusa frowned at him.

"I don't call last names, Hayato." Azusa said calmly. He pulled out dynamites from his shirt, and God knows where he hid them. He stood up and pointed at me. Azusa kept eating calmly without bothering him.

"What the- I'll fucking explode you into-" His rant stopped as the door across them opened. There was a short haired girl with a strange kind of skirt. Underneath her skirt, she actually wore pants. You could see clearly she was wearing pants if you saw from behind. The short-haired girl came to Hayato and soothed his anger.

"What's wrong Hayato-kun? Why are you pulling your dynamites?" She smiled mischievously at him. Her fingers trailed to Gokudera's arm. Azusa stared at her carefully, trying to figure who she is. But before she could even think, a dagger flew and she quickly dodged it. The dagger hit and eventually cracked the concrete floor. Azusa dropped a sweat. _Well that was unpredictable_.

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend, whore?" The mysterious girl wrapped her arms around Gokudera. Gokudera sensed the tense between the two girls. Then he whispered at her softly, "Shh, it's fine Kuroi"

"Not in a gazillion year I would hit on him," Azusa snapped.

"Good, 'cause if you are, I will definitely kill you," she smiled at Gokudera and gave him a peck, "I'll be downstair." Gokudera's cheek burned red. He wobbly sat down to his place again.

Azusa gave him a glare, "What the hell was that for?" Gokudera didn't answer. He exhaled heavily then muttered, "Protective as always." There was a silent moment between them. Questions were blabbering in Azusa's mind now. But one thing for sure that bothered her so much:

_Is she one of the Vongola too?_

Azusa finally spoke up, "Who is she?"

The question was intended for Gokudera, but Yamamoto answered her for him, "She is Kuroi Asa from 1-A."

There was no conversation between Azusa and Tsuna on their way back home. It was a strange thing since Azusa usually likes to brag about the school. Now, she was as quite as a snow falling. She noticed that Tsuna worried about her condition. Azusa's mind was thinking hard: _Did he think that I was threatened by that woman? She wouldn't kill me, if she knew I played an important role in Vongola. Wait, does she even know about Vongola? Or she was actually-_

"Azusa? Are you okay?"

Tsuna's voice startled her. He was already in front of the house. Azusa realized she had been spacing out for quite a long time.

"Are you coming in, Azusa?" Tsuna reassured her.

"Y-yeah," Azusa muttered.

Sun started to set as the clouds were beginning to scatter away. Azusa isolated herself in the house. She felt like the outcast being in Vongola. It's been two days; she still hadn't feel like home since her arrival here. Azusa never felt this _cheesy_ before, but she wanted her presence to be respected. Not loathed or yelled at…

A knock on the door scattered her mind. Azusa opened the door and it turned out to be Tsuna asking her to join his dinner. Not to mention, his mother came home today.

"Azusa-chan, I am very pleased to have you here. I don't have to worry about Tsuna while I'm away," She grinned and hugged Azusa tightly.

"M-mom! I could take care of myself…" Tsuna said embarrassedly. It is damn obvious that no guy wants to be taken care of by a girl.

Azusa laughed lightly. Tsuna was glad that she wasn't as gloomy as before. Azusa hoped that she could suit herself to this hectic and adventurous life.

.

.

.

_Where is that tonfa-bastard? I haven't seen him at school today. Well, isn't that strange?_


	6. Gone Berserk

Sorry for the wait, folks :) I just have a 2-weeks vacation to London. It was smashing, love the people, place, cuisines. The tube is very helpful. Love the theater, love WICKED.

Aaand, this week is going to be my first freshman year of Highschool. Okay, creepy. But I'll manage to survive.

Thank you for the generous reviews, keep reading, and keep anticipating 3

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. Azusa Yumeragi and Kuroi Asa are restrictively mine and my friend's. **

**

* * *

**

**Bloodlust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**-Gone Berserk-**

**

* * *

**

*BLAM*

A door slammed fiercely without mercy. A girl sweat heavily while she put her hands on the door as if someone was about to breakthrough. Various swearing were all escaped from her mouth, from English...to Italy...to Japanese. Azusa, for the second time, after being left alone in a war, frightened by the unpredictable guy who showed up in front of her dwelling.

_Was I dreaming? No, no, I wasn't dreaming._

Azusa double checked of what she had seen in front of her eyes, behind the door. She opened it again, and quickly closed it (again). She peeked through the door knob; a guy with school uniform and black coat stood same guy who treated her badly a couple days ago, no other than the _immortal_ Kyouya Hibari. To Azusa, he is even worse than just a stalker.

"Open up, Herbivore," He demanded. Azusa didn't answer, instead she took a few steps backwards. She startled when she accidentally bumped to Tsuna. The spiky-haired boy looked at her cluelessly. He asked her who's behind the door; Azusa tried to make the most logical excuse ever (an assassin, a debt collector, you name it) and tried to get him away from opening that door. As everyone mostly says; curiosity kills a cat. Azusa couldn't stop Tsuna's curiosity; he opened the door and ended up lying unconscious on the floor after being struck by Hibari's metal objects gripped by his hands.

"Go away, or else I'm going to kill you asshole!"

"You'll be praying you didn't. At least, 'try',"

The sound of the black-haired man's footsteps scared the shit out of her. _Creepy_. Azusa kept drawing back until her feet hit the wall behind her.

"H-how do you know where I live? What do you want?" Asuza gave him her scariest glare, filled with grudge and hatred toward him. Hibari did stop for a while, but he continued to get nearer to her, "I checked your school application. Oh, and about a few days ago..." His words trailed off as his face was inches away from Azusa's.

"What you did is unforgivable." He struck his tonfa to Azusa's stomach. It was rougher than before. Blood spurted from her mouth. She almost lose her consciousness and started to slide down from the wall, but Hibari's right hand was gripping her t-shirt. His both feet were guarding Azusa's, just incase if she does the same thing to him like before.

Almost losing her sight, she managed to throw a strong punch toward his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth. Hibari released his grip, thus Azusa fell down to the floor.

"I was defending myself, moron." Azusa spoke calmly while holding back the pain of the bruise. Hibari eyes widened as he heard what she said. He looked down to Azusa and then crossed his arms.

"Wandering around the hall while the class is already starting is against the rule of Namimori," he breathed heavily, "I was basically punishing the rule-breaker."

"What? I was just enrolled to this Namimori School. I was forced by Reborn to move he-"

"Do you have an affiliation with the baby?" He frowned.

Azusa stared at him while still holding her stomach, "Yes, why do you ask?" He smirked again. This time, it was even scarier. He took his tonfa and gripped them tightly around his palms , "Then, I consider you as a worthy opponent."

Azusa tried to run, with all her might, to her room. She locked the door in a hurry of searching her **I****ngram**** M11**(*), a russian gun. She searched everywhere, but to no avail.

_Where was it? _

_Did Tsuna's mom put it away while she was cleaning the room? _

When she was about to search to another room, Hibari kicked the door and stood in front of her.

"Why are you running? I thought you were as strong as before." His mischievous smile was tugging in his face. She hated it. _Someday, you would crawl in front of me_. Hibari cleared his frontal attacks. Azusa dodged every single of them. The room was a mess.

_I have to get him out, before he does more damage to Tsuna's house_.

Suddenly, they heard a fuss from downstairs. Assuming from the voice, Azusa hoped that Tsuna has awakened. She wanted to check on Tsuna, but Hibari blocked her way.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, are you awake!" Azusa shouted, hoping that Tsuna would hear. He called out, but it was unclear. He needed her help, he was terribly injured.

"It was all my fault, if I didn't mess around with Hibari in the first place..." Azusa muttered. Hibari was surprised by her expression. Azusa didn't notice that her entire body was shuddering. Blood trailed from her mouth. Her vision was a blur. She stared at Hibari.

"Why...are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes..." Hibari frowned.

Azusa rapidly searched for a mirror.

_No..Not again_

Her grey orbs altered into the same colour as her hair; reddish brown. The gaze of her eyes were different too. They looked 'hungry'. Her skin went pale. Adrenaline rushed into her brain. She wanted something...No, she _needed_ something...

Something fresh, something like..._Blood. _And lastly, she couldn't stop smirking.

And for couple of minutes, she laughed. There wasn't anything funny happened. It got louder and louder. She knew this would happen. Sooner or later, she would lose control of herself. She gripped herself onto Hibari's shirt. He didn't flinch; he stood there confused with her crazy actions.

"S-stop me… Before it's too late…"

Those were the last words she mentioned before everything went black.

* * *

**(*) Ingram MAC-11 is a machine pistol with an incredible high rate of fire. I used to play Max Payne. **


	7. Uncertainty

**[A/N]** Arr, I just came back from school camp at some village called Cidahu. I have an extremely back-pain, ouch.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, **I own Azusa Yumeragi.

More reviews, better stories :) Thanks y'all readers.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Uncertainty**

* * *

It was about 10 am in the morning when the sun reached the sky. Reborn sighed at the fact that Azusa had lost control of her other personality within her. _Poor girl_, thought Reborn. He, frankly, was desperate of her to be one of the 7 guardians. So desperate that he even lied to her when he said he could banish the demon; which is actually impossible. Couldn't bear the disappointment, he jumped from the side table of the girl's hospital bed and headed out from the room.

"Ugh."

"Azusa," Reborn turned to the awaken girl and jumped again to his original position.

"Re..born...?" Azusa's voice cracked. The fire sensation in her throat was painful and sore. Her body barely move an inch.

"Sooner or later you have to overcome your weakness, Azusa. You are terribly damaged."

"Yeah..heh...I could feel that.."

Reborn left Azusa alone in her room. She couldn't remember anything after her body was taken over by the her demon. All she knew that she had been asleep for such a long, long time. Azusa was startled by the presence of some man going inside her room. His hair was a regent style that she knows as Elvis Presley style. That man was chewing a thin-yellow plant as he moved closer to Azusa and sat next to her.

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsu. I am Kyo-san's subordinate, the Vice President of the Disciplinary committee," His voice was heavy, but he spoke very carefully and calm.

_Kyouya's subordinate? Why is he doing in here? _

"In..what matter..I have something..to do with the...committee?"

Kusakabe cleared his throat, "I'm here to represent Kyo-san. He has taken care of everything so you don't have to worry about the payment."

Azusa's eyes twitched, "Everything?"

"He actually has kindness inside him."

"Oh..for example?"

"Carrying you to this hospital."

Azusa's mind was blank in an instant. Her jaw dropped. _Kyouya carried her all the way to the hospital? _

But, instead of wondering why, Azusa just smirked lightly. Kusakabe was surprised by her facial expression. He thought that Azusa might be even more surprised if she knows that Hibari has a high authority to Namimori Hospital. Kusakabe then left after moments had passed, without saying a word. Azuse leaned to her pillow. Her eyes blinked as they met a piece of paper on the sidetable. Her fingers captured the note and she read it carefully.

_Do not talk about the rings to anyone. Keep it concealed until we've founded the last guardian, Mist Flame. _

_Reborn_.

She ripped the note into pieces. It's not like she became bored of Reborn's order. Azusa felt that she couldn't put any more faith on Reborn. As a tutor, he should have told the guardians about the _other_ ring. No, none of them even know about the rings! She was very disappointed by Reborn.

Desperate sigh escaped from her lips. In less than a week, she had already involved in fights. Thanks to the prefect, she's in the hospital right now. A pastel pink spread across her cheeks. _He carried me...Though I'm pretty sure he despises me. _

Speaking of the devil, the door was opened, revealing the figure that had been standing there. Hibari, in a black pajamas, was still hot enough to make Azusa panicked and blushed madly. Then she stared deeply to the wounds on Hibari's skin. Those weren't just wounds, there were also couples of bite marks. Her demon was probably yearning for his blood.

"Damnit...Look at your wounds." She tried to look away, which made her felt even guiltier.

"Hmph, _look at your wounds_ yourself." Hibari walked towards her and sat beside her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm unarmed. Don't be so frightened."

It's not that she's frightened, there was a thing that bothered her a lot since his presence. As far as she knew to calm down her _demon, _she must obtain what is her demon most obsessed about; blood. If Hibari managed to calm her down, wouldn't it means that he gave her his blood? Then why does he still alive?

"How..did you manage to..stop me?" She finally asked after thousands of thoughts had been racing through her head.

"Hmph, save your curiosity for the meantime."

"Why? Was it that sadistic that you don't want to tell me?"

"Fine."

Then he demonstrated of what he had done to her.

"..."

"..."

"FUCK YOU, PERVERT!"

**Previous Scene: **_Their lips crashed in a moment._

_

* * *

Oh damn, I know it's short. This chapter is only a hint that there are something going on between these two o.O _


	8. Potentiality

**[A/N] Ah man, I've been having the weariest week of my life! So many assignments and projects to do, so little time to continue this fanfict. **

**Dear good readers, thanks for keeping up with the update :)** (My favorite stories haven't updated since the early of 2010!)

Enjoy guys. I promised I'll make it longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyou Hitman Reborn. But Azusa Yumeragi is restrictively mine. **

**

* * *

**

**BloodLust**

**A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Potentiality**

**

* * *

**

**Namimori High 7.00 AM**

Another day, another problem. The disciplinary committee crowded in front of the school, showing the fierce regent-haired thugs patrolling around the region. It was very unusual for the Head Prefect to go-public with his committee. His expression was rather calm. However, he kept his uneasiness within him.

"Yo Hibari."

Hibari startled at the funny voice, "Oh it's the baby."

Reborn's eyes glued at the subordinates who were crowding at the gate.

"Thought you hate crowding, Hibari."

"It's an exception. There have been mischievous acts around town."

"Mischievous?" Reborn raised his eyebrow.

Before he could ask any further, Tsuna showed up in front of Hibari, trying to take a breath after running. The spiky haired boy shrieked at his presence, wondering what might he had done wrong.

"W-what's going on here?" He gulped nervously.

"Hibari stated that there have been mischiefs around Namimori," Reborn explained briefly.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Tunes of Namimori's anthem stopped as Hibari received his call. Not for a long moment, he ended his call and turned to Tsuna. _What now? _Tsuna thought.

"I believe Sasagawa Ryohei is one of your acquaintances," Hibari reassured.

"Y-yeah, what's up with him?"

"He was attacked."

**Namimori Hospital 10.00 AM**

It's been a week Azusa in hospital. Today was the day when she could finally free from injections, infuses and heart rate machine. Azusa reminisced about her days in the hospital. In the past few days, she had been having visitors. Yamamoto came with his dad and brought a whole package of sushi, and yet it was the first time she ever tried one. Tsuna also came to visit with his classmate, Sasagawa Kyoko and self-claimed Tsuna's future wife, Miura Haru. _Those girls were way more pleasant than Kuroi Asa. _Well surprisingly, the last visitors were Gokudera and his girlfriend.

"_Wow, you look terrible," said Gokudera surprised when he found so many machines crowding beside Azusa's bed._

_Kuroi crossed her arms as she spoke, "Hmph, I came here not to visit you. I'm keeping my eyes on him." _

_Azusa smiled at how Kuroi snapped the fact that she was also worried about her. Kuroi's face went red and she walked out the room blashfully. Gokudera was only able to shook his head. _

Though she had checked out from the hospital, she hated how she had to go back without no one accompanying her. It is an important matter since she's new to this town. But then, the stubborn Azusa kept walking without direction, away from the hospital.

The reddish-brown haired girl walked lightly to an alley, where she _thought_ that it was on the way to Tsuna's dwelling.

_I wonder if Tsuna has fixed the mess in his house. _Azusa felt sorry for him. But it wasn't her fault that Hibari came unexpectedly. Well, Azusa did some damage too, without her consciousness. Speaking of Hibari...

_Why on Earth he did that? _Azusa couldn't help but to blush. Her fingers touched her lips. She didn't entirely hate it. A weird feeling was building inside her stomach. _Could I be..._

Her thoughts distracted as she felt someone was watching her. Azusa eyed her surroundings carefully. No one. Then she started walking again cautiously. Azusa found a puddle of water nearby. She frowned at the reflection of a blue-haired boy on the roof of a house beside her.

"Hey!" Azusa shouted.

He disappeared in a swift motion. Azusa remained vigilant for the mean time. Then she ignored the boy's presence as she kept walking toward her destination.

* * *

"Azusa! You came back!" Tsuna took me in cheerfully.

"Congratulate me I could find your house without a map, since NOBODY came to pick me up," Azusa mumbled. She threw herself on the comfy couch in the living room.

"S-sorry Azusa! We were investigating on the culprits of mischiefs in Namimori."

"Is it something to do with Vongola?" She lifted her head as she heard the word 'mischiefs' came out from Tsuna's mouth.

"Y-yeah, Kyoko's brother, Ryohei was attacked. He's one of the Guardians," Tsuna's word drifted away. He looked worried and uneasy. Azusa shared his empathy towards Ryohei. The same feeling when her Marine teammates were hurt during a war. She took Tsuna's hand and held them softly. Tsuna stared at her warm expression.

"He'll be alright," Azusa smiled lightly. Little did she know, she had begun to show her warm side more than her tough and fierce side. She awkwardly released her grip onto Tsuna's hand when Reborn showed up out of nowhere, thus she put her usual face on. Reborn told Tsuna to leave the room. Tsuna obediently left the room as he told, and he glanced to Azusa, wondering what might've changed her so fast. Azusa didn't look at him, or perhaps, too afraid to show her real self toward him. As the room gone quiet, Azusa went angry on Reborn.

"How long would you keep this secret to him?" She whispered so loud that she almost shouted.

"Please do understand that it's for the best, Azusa," Reborn reassuring, didn't expect that she would turn so doubtful to him.

"They should know about the damn rings! Tsuna has the right to know what's beyond Vongola!"

"Azusa, not until we found the last have talked about this," Reborn's voice was firm. However Azusa was too stubborn to understand his way.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving, like it or not," Azusa turned her back on Reborn and planning to go back to U.S Marine headquarter.

"You're not going to like it if Hibari got hurt."

Azusa stopped abruptly. _If Kyouya got hurt?_ She didn't get what Reborn meant. She slowly turned herself to the figure behind her.

"What are you trying to imply, Reborn?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Go to this address, then you'll find the truth," Reborn walked away as he gave her a piece of paper. Azusa frowned at the name of address. Then she folded neatly and put it inside her pocket. She felt exhausted and so she walked upstairs towards her bedroom. The confused beauty rested herself on her bed. Her mind was filled with one particular person. Hibari, it's always been him. The more he's around, the more she wanted to know more about him. _It wasn't love_, she thought. Azusa hadn't loved anyone since her last boyfriend in Marine. Just when she was about to sleep, a knock on the door alarmed her.

"Come in," She answered lazily, "Oh hey spiky boy. What's up?"

"Just...Checking why you're seemed different...these days." Vongola Decimo sat on the chair next to Azusa's bed.

"I was just thinking...about the tonfa-guy," she spoke honestly. Tsuna's eyes widened, _is she falling in love with him?_

"You're...In love with him?" Tsuna asked carefully.

"What? No, no, no! I haven't loved someone since..." She paused, "since my late boyfriend died..In a war."

Azusa then glanced at the silent Tsuna. Then his eyes went empathic toward Azusa, "I'm sorry I..I didn't know."

"Shh, you're the first one who knows," Azusa winked as she put her finger in front of her lips. Tsuna nodded awkwardly. Azusa turned her back to Tsuna, "Um, Tsuna…Would you mind, I want to be alone for a while."

Tsuna got up quickly and apologized, "S-sorry, I'm terribly sorry." He knew Azusa was going to hide her weak side again. He sloppily went for the door and closed it carefully. For the first time, Tsuna guessed right. Azusa sobbed heavily. She regretted something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She committed a crime that she would never forget.

She murdered her boyfriend.

* * *

I tried to make a gap between certain paragraph. Failed enough that I even use line border -_- sorry.


	9. Closure

**[A/N] Wow, I never expected such quick reviews . Love you all.**

I've been listening to H.A.T.E.U (Jump Smokers remix) by Mariah Carey. Somehow it inspired me in this chapter (?) Lawl.

Anyway, I changed the plot a little bit. Or else, it won't be called fanfiction, aight?

**Disclaimer: Again, and will be repeated in the upcoming chapters, I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Azusa Yumeragi and Kuroi Asa are mine and my friend's. We will seek for you if you do something to our characters…muahaha! …..Okay, kidding ;)**

* * *

**BloodLust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**Closure**

* * *

"Fufufu. So you think if there's no sakura you'd be fine?

"Oh well, you're dead wrong."

* * *

Bathump.

A pain-like feeling crossed Azusa's chest. She was on the way to school alone, since Tsuna left her earlier because she was still asleep. She clutched her shirt.

_What was that?_ Azusa kept going where her feet dragged her. Her eyes went wide as she saw a big commotion in front of the gate. There were Tsuna and the others too, including Kuroi.

Azusa quicken her pace and joined the conversation, "What's going on?"

"Kusakabe-san was attacked." Gokudera explained briefly. Azusa slightly glanced at Kuroi. It's strange how Kuroi didn't seem to be protective around him like the other times. Kuroi was busy discussing who might be the perpetrator. Then her mind about Hibari popped in her head.

_Tetsu? Kyouya's subordinate! He must've known his whereabouts!_

"Where is TETSU?" Azusa shouted in the crowd. Her voice startled all the students in the circle. "H-he's in Namimori Hospital," said one of the students.

Without hesitation she ran towards her destination. She heard Tsuna called out her name, but she ignored them. All she thought was Hibari, and she got to find out why.

* * *

"So what happen with the Nami Boss?" The spiky blonde boy asked lazily. He was full of beast features; fangs, scars, and claws, you name it.

"I left him unconscious. We'll continue with this raiding." Answered the blue-haired boy with his mischievous smile tugging in his face, "Where is Chikusa?"

"He's after the Nami Boss' girl."

"Oh really?" The blue-haired got up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro went silent for a while. Then he answered, "Luring the prey."

* * *

"TETSU" Azusa shouted as she barged into Kusakabe's room.

"A-azusa?" His eyes widened when he saw Azusa's gasping heavily, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Where is Kyouya?" Azusa walked closer to Kusakabe. Sweat were flooding all around her body. She had not yet stopped panting. Who would've thought that Namimori High and Namimori Hospital were very damn far away? As she waited for Kusakabe's answer she unpacked her bag and took some grenades along with her favorite gun; Ingram M11.

"I haven't seen Kyo-san since yesterday. What are you going to do with those?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to hunt down the perpetrators." She left Kusakabe while bringing her guns in her both palms outside the hospital. She remembered the address Reborn gave her.

_Kokuyou Land._

She was about halfway to Kokuyou High as she encountered a nerd-like boy in front of her. She kept her guard on, eyes glaring at his, guns ready to fire anytime in her hands.

"Azusa Yumeragi?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm Kakimoto Chikusa, 2nd Year from Kokuyou High," he paused, "I'm here to break you."

"Perfect timing." Azusa smirked as she aimed her guns immediately at Kakimoto's head.

Kakimoto dodged her bullets and swung his yoyo towards her. Sharp objects were released from his yoyo. Azusa did a cartwheel and kept firing him merciless. Her eyes were calm. Graceful movements were made as she dodged all Kakimoto's attack. Kakimoto was rather amused at how she escaped all his inevitable attacks. He then swung his yoyo and ties them around Azusa's neck.

"Tch!" Kakimoto pulled the strings thus Azusa was slammed to the ground. She struggled to break free, but the strings were too strong to be broken by hands. She reached for her guns, but they were too far away. She had no choice but to have a fistfight with him. She pulled the strings towards her. The startled Kakimoto was pulled and ended up kicked by Azusa on his face. He groaned as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

Azusa got up and smashed her head to Kakimoto's. Kakimoto dropped back wobbly. His vision was blurry. Azusa was about to launch another attack when numerous daggers flew towards her. Surprised by the attack, she did a back roll to cover herself. She was terribly angry when she found out that Kakimoto managed to flee.

"What was all that about, Kuroi?"

Kuroi glared at her while still holding daggers between fingers, "I was told by Reborn that you might do stupid things. He's right."

"What was I supposed to do when a guy attacks me?"

"But 'self-defense' wasn't your real intention, am I right?" Kuroi moved closer to Azusa, "If you think you could fight all of them, you'd be the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Stay out of my way, bitch!" She slapped Kuroi hard enough that Kuroi fell to the ground.

"I'm trying to obey orders, you fucker!" Kuroi kicked Azusa's stomach though she knew that it wasn't completely healed. Azusa held back the pain and punched Kuroi's jaw.

"Aren't at least be tired to be ordered around?"

Kuroi was surprised by Azusa's statement. She let herself fell to the ground. Her eyes stammered to the ground. How could she never think of this before? She's not even Vongola, but why the hell Reborn ordered her as if she's one of them. Azusa glanced at Kuroi's expression, the expression that she had never seen in her before; disappointment.

Azusa approached her carefully, wondering if Kuroi had anything to share with her. Kuroi gestured Azusa to sit beside her. Azusa did as she told.

"I love Hayato, more than anything," she paused and continued after she let out a big sigh, "You know the reason why I try to obey everything Reborn tells me to? To finally be looked by Hayato is my one and only reason. His principles about assassinations and mafia are very alluring.

"To be looked by Hayato, I have to be strong. To be his rival. When I finally have him, I never felt happier," said Kuroi without looking at Azusa.

"My parents both murdered by a mysterious figure. I've been trying to track the murderer by killing all my enemies, but I haven't encountered one until now."

Azusa sighed, "I understand."

Azusa crossed her arms and placed them on her bended knees, "My boyfriend was in the same team as mine. Well you could say he's my childhood friend and we ended up dating. But…"

"But?"

"But…we were separated during the field practice. Then I realized, it was too realistic to be called 'practice' since I see real dead bodies of my teammates in the woods. Many of them. I knew something was wrong.

"Not long after that I saw my boyfriend was badly hurt. I tried to help him but my vision went blur. As I regain my consciousness, I found him tragically dead beside me. I was sure and up until now, I'm the murderer."

"No! You can't be!" Kuroi shouted, "There must be somebody else!"

Azusa just faked a smile, "Hn. There were only 5 of us who managed to survive. Our headquarter reported that our base had been raided by unknown troops." Azusa's face went pale, Kuroi felt sorry that her conversation had leaded Azusa to her past again. She got up and extended her arms to Azusa. Azusa was confused by her sudden kindness.

"Let's kick all those morons' butt," Kuroi said enthusiastically.

Azusa just couldn't agree more.

* * *

By the way, try listen to Phone number – Bobby V #promotion #ignoreme

Again with the line border. Everytime I use " *** " or "-" to separate paragraphs, they always disappear.


	10. Reach

**[A/N] It's been a while. **

No, it's been a long time since I ever updated anything. Seriously, I need more free time and more slacking off. School has tied me up and I've been dating with my beloved assignments. It's about time I make special time with my fanficts.

Thank you my generous subscribers, may God bless you.

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira. I am owning the sexy Azusa Yumeragi and Kuroi Asa. **

* * *

**BloodLust**

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**Reach**

**Kokuyo High**

Who would have wondered that filthy building was once a school? The abandoned building was covered by moss and there were only a bit of light in the room. Huge trees surrounded the school; more likely, a _jungle_. There, the cause of the mischief stood and took over the school.

Small giggle echoed throughout the room. A sly smile was made on the blue-haired boy as he was informed by Kakimoto about his prey; Azusa Yumeragi. Seeing blood and bruises were all over Kakimoto's body, Mukuro was finally satisfied with her fighting ability. _She is a perfect match_. Then he glanced at the prefect whom was lying unconsciously on the concrete floor. He chuckled, _he was too easy_.

"However, she is not alone, Mukuro-sama," Kakimoto added. Mukuro turned his face to Kakimoto, interested to hear the information that might come beneficial to him.

"There was another girl, because of her I managed to escape. I assume she was Gokudera's lover," Kakimoto said while wrapping his wounded arm with bandage. Mukuro didn't say anything for a while. Kakimoto was curious about his respond, "Mukuro-sama? Is something the matter?"

Mukuro smiled, "_Things _are getting more interesting, eh? Why don't you and Ken distract the other weaklings, I'll take care of the rest."

Kakimoto nodded obediently and disappeared into the darkness. Mukuro sat on the sofa with his palm under his chin. Then he reached for his pocket and revealed a bullet. It was not an ordinary bullet. He played with it, tossing it from here to there. His face was unusually happy and satisfied.

"Kuroi Asa…"

* * *

"I knew this was a mistake working with you noisy woman!" The long-haired girl shouted as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Bitch! I was nice enough back then listening to your pathetic story!" The short-haired girl pointed with her daggers.

These two will never get along. Azusa had enough with Kuroi's whining as they continue their journey to Kokuyo Land. Kuroi blamed Azusa for hitting her jaw, thus she accidentally bit her tongue. Azusa managed to keep quiet for a while, and finally she met her limit.

As they foul-mouthing each other, they stopped when they felt a dark presence around them. Azusa loaded her guns and carefully watching the surroundings. Her eyes scanned throughout the neighborhood. They finally encountered a large abandoned building. Kuroi gripped her daggers between her fingers.

"Well I guess this is it," Kuroi sighed. They both entered the building anxiously. There were bodies everywhere covered by bloods. Bodies of high school students, to be precise. Not sure if they were still breathing, Azusa checked the pulse of one of the bodies in the room. She felt relieved when she found the pulse. Azusa examined the wound of each body, and noticed the pattern. The bruises were either around skulls or stomach. She could only think of one person who would attack such areas.

"These are Kyouya's," she muttered.

"What? How do you know?" Kuroi stared at Azusa, amazed on how she would examine such wounds.

"His main attack was either your head or your stomach, believe me, we've fought many times," she paused, "Well twice, but still. It is noticeable."

A frightening aura emerged into the room. Both Azusa and Kuroi stumbled back and their bodies shivered. Weird, but it was real. The dark aura got stronger as Mukuro entered the room. Azusa recalled the figure as the one she had seen on the reflection before. She pointed her guns toward him.

"I saw you before, who are you?" Her eyes narrowed, and her body was steady as ever. Recalling from how he swiftly has disappeared before, she was aware that he _might _be dangerous.

Mukuro gracefully walked nearer to both of them. He mischievously smiled, "Ah, finally, I've been eager to see you both," he paused, "I'm Rokudou Mukuro."

Azusa raised her eyebrows, "And…why is that?"

"I wanted to see your reaction," then a figure suddenly appear behind Mukuro; lying on the ground, "…after seeing _this_."

It was clear enough; the raven-haired guy who was badly wounded lying unconsciously on the ground. His hands were still gripped to the famous metal objects-a pair of tonfa. _Kyouya? _Azusa was shocked. _How the hell someone as strong as him got screwed like this? _

"I knew you'd be thinking how someone as strong as him would fall," Mukuro pulled his trident from God-knows-where-he-hid-it, "I will show you why."

In a swift move, he swung his trident to Azusa. Azusa blocked his attack with her guns, and didn't have the chance to fire any bullets. _He's too fast. _

Run out of stamina, she wasn't aware of Mukuro that was appeared suddenly behind her. Mukuro slashed his trident to Azusa's back, causing three slashes marked in her back. She fell to the ground and groaning. Blood dripped from her wounds. Kuroi was trembling all the time. She recognized this aura; it was very familiar to her. She tried to find the reason why, but she couldn't. She went to Azusa and helped her up.

"Can you walk?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah, I think." Azusa let go of Kuroi's hand.

"You take Hibari out of here. I'll deal with him."

Azusa couldn't object. Looking at her wounds, it's impossible to engage into fight with this strong person. She walked wobbly to Hibari and carried him with all her remaining strength. While walking to the exit, she glanced back to Mukuro.

"I will beat the shit out of you," she muttered and continued to walk to the door then disappeared.

Silence. Mukuro and Kuroi were the only ones left. Mukuro began circling her while chuckling.

"Kufufu...What do we have here…Gokudera's lover, yes?"

"How did you know?" Kuroi's eyes glued to his. She stayed guarded as long as possible. She gripped her hand to her dagger, so strong that her hands were actually sweating.

"I know everything about Vongola. I'm interested with the so-called Vongola boss you see…"

"You know that sounds wrong."

"…It is actually. I was planning take down his right-handed man first. However, it wouldn't be interesting without you so..."

Mukuro paused and took Kuroi's chin. Immobilized by his gaze, Kuroi couldn't move an inch. Mukuro could feel her trembling from his touch.

"I will remind you, how both of your parents died."


	11. Acknowledgment

**[A/N] Well, this is short. However the next chapter would be longer, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR, Amano Akira is the owner. I own Azusa Yumeragi. **

Review please :)

* * *

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**BloodLust**

**Acknowledgment**

* * *

The light that emerged from the window illuminated the soundless room. It was pretty sunny outside, but neither of the figures in the room was excited about it. The lady with bandages all over her body waited for the unconscious boy that has been in a deep sleep for whole day. Little did she know she had been longing for his voice. Even if she had only known him for such a short period of time, she felt a strong bond is going to form between her and him. Nevertheless, she ignored shallow thoughts on her mind and wondered how someone like Hibari get crushed so easily.

Azusa's gleaming eyes stared at the lying Hibari. He slept so perfectly, he wasn't tossing around like any other people would sleep. So perfect that she wanted to touch him, and _protect_ him. So strong yet so fragile at the same time. Unknowingly to her, her feet dragged her closer to his bed. Then the distance got smaller and smaller. Her delicate fingers softly fondle his right cheek, patting on the bandage that covered the wounds. His eyes still shut still. _Wake up_. Azusa brought her face slowly to his.

"Hn."

A small moan escaped from Hibari's lips as their lips almost touched. Azusa jumped and shrieked at the sudden voice. She stumbled back and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"What…you are supposed to be…"

"Ah, forgot to mention that I'm a light sleeper."

She looked at Hibari with horror. _So he notices me touching him? Though that sounds so wrong._ Her face flushed into red in an instant. Such embarrassment that she had to bear.

"Look at yourself. Thinking that a random guy had beaten you up makes me snicker. What a lose-"

A sudden grasp grabbed her hands and in seconds her body was pinned down to the bed-with Hibari on top of her. She managed to struggle with her strength and snapped Hibari's strong clench, but then Hibari swiftly grabbed her wrists with his one hand and his other hand touched the wall.

"I did not lose, herbivore. It is merely a fraud.

"Some idiot gave me a sakura allergy. I become weak as I get close to sakura."

"How that correlates to you being beaten up?"

"Mukuro knew. He's an illusionist, and he brought all the sakuras near me." Hibari stare at Azusa blankly. Azusa knew, this must be hard for him to admit a defeat. Aside for the sympathy Azusa had for him, she kept struggling to get free from Hibari's clasp. Noticed at the ruckus that she made, Hibari leaned closer to Azusa, and slowly closed the distance between them. Azusa's eyes widened in surprise and attempt to let go but then she slowly shut her eyes. Her hands no longer struggle as Hibari caressed her long hair with his free hand. Immobilized by his kiss, she smiled in the middle of it. It surprised Hibari at first but then he ignored it. He slowly let go of his grasp, his fingers trailed from her wrist to her shoulders, and then stopped at her neck. Knowing that her both hands were freed, she pushed Hibari away and jumped out of the bed. Hibari looked at her with disbelief.

"You fell for it," she teased as she ran to the door and went away, leaving the clueless boy alone. A silent moment has passed, Hibari chuckled at her action, and decided to go out of the room.

"Impressive."

* * *

_I'm pretty sure there will be disappointed readers out there. **I NEED A FRIGGIN EDITOR. **_


	12. Control

A/N: Hey guys,** please don't murder me for taking the updates too long**. I don't know how to continue the story :(. I hope I have an **editor** who is **willing to guide me**. However, somehow I feel motivated and decided to continue this story. I miss writing...

Please enjoy :) Critiques, reviews, comments are very much welcome.

* * *

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**BloodLust**

**Control**

* * *

No matter where those feet dragged her to, he could always keep up with her. No matter how fast she ran, he could always catch her. The moment Hibari grabbed that vulnerable girl's arm; she knew things would get ugly. Stuck between him and the wall, she never let her guards down. Looking at his emotionless eyes amused her. Never had she felt curious about a man. Everything about him drove her crazy, and the thought of being fallen in love with Hibari makes her want to vomit right on his face.

"Well, this reminds me of an incident a week before," she smirked at him. Hibari didn't respond. He looked as though a predator observing its prey, scanning thoroughly the features of its target. His clenches against her wrists hardened as soon as he felt her legs shivered.

_Crap, _Azusa thought, _he knew_.

"Hey-"

"Why were you touching me?" Hibari cut her off in the most narcissistic way possible the world had ever heard. Unknowingly to her, her cheeks flushed into millions shades of red.

"I…I don't know," her voice cracked as she looked away.

"Look at me."

"No."

"I'll bite you to death if you don't proceed," he threatened her. She looked at him, finally and managed to break off her wrists from his grip. She kept eyeing him as she rubbed the red spot formed on her skin.

Hibari leaned casually on the arm of the sofa in the living room. With bandages all over his body, he was still able to pin down Azusa. Knowing that, she asked herself about this man's identity. Still curious about the way Azusa behaved around him, he asked her again, "So?"

"I don't know!" Couldn't bear the confusion in her head, she shouted at him. "_She _wants you Kyouya."

"The _demon_? The baby has told me already."

"Oh? I guess everybody knows then. Great! Nobody dares to shed their blood in front of my face anymore."

Unexpectedly, Hibari opened the bandages carefully, showing the wounds that were still covered in blood. Azusa looked at him with disbelief. She abruptly stopped his hands from unwrapping the stained white fabric. Her body trembled when her other self was aroused by the scent of blood tugged inside of her nose. As Hibari's eyes found themselves staring at her orbs that began to glisten, he brushed his lips against hers. Azusa couldn't help but enjoying the heat between them. Her consciousness started to falter as he deepened the kiss. Scared of her demon might take control, she broke off the kiss.

"Please, don't do this to me. Stop. Driving. Me. Crazy!"

Ignoring her words, Hibari pushed her down on the sofa and remained on top of her.

"Let's continue where we left off," he smirked at her and began planting kisses on her delicate neck. Azusa slid her fingers underneath Hibari's shirt and started digging his back slowly. Finished ravishing her neck, he crashed her lips and about to left her mouth bruised.

"You know Kyouya…" Azusa's words trailed off as both of them gasped for air.

"What?"

"Our clothes are still on."

No sooner than later, the undressing part has commenced. The room fell silent; the only sound remained are the two bodies collided to each other. Both young hearts were beating uncontrollably. A deep bond was starting to form between them with each beat. Nothing stood between them, not even air.

Thoughts were conflicted inside her head, not knowing whether those came from her, or from her other self. It came a surprise to her that Hibari managed to suppress the demon from taking control of the body. God knows what happen if she did.

For once both Azusa and the demon had finally came to an agreement…

The demon wants him

So does she.


End file.
